


Broken Road

by KejfeBlintz



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz
Summary: Blake leaning on his porch, thinking about his previous relationships and how he got to where he is today.





	Broken Road

Blake was at the ranch, leaning against the porch rail and feeling mellow. He’d put in a hard day’s work mending the fencing and was enjoying the sunset with a vodka and Sprite in his hand. This was always his thinking time, the time he put aside each day to consider what he’d achieved and what was left to do. Sometimes it was a pragmatic as the day’s chores or any upcoming work commitments, but sometimes his thoughts led him down a more contemplative route. Today was one of those days. Blake found his mind wandering back down the broken road that he’d taken to get to where he was now; the failed relationships, the hard slog to a record deal, the constant touring and recording and filming. He thought about the opportunities he’s missed through bad luck or bad decisions, and about the ones he’d grasped with both hands and the benefits he’d gained. With hindsight Blake could clearly see the direction he was being pushed in by whatever higher power was running his life even if it hadn’t been clear at the time. Enough time had gone by for him to think critically about the reasons behind the failure of both his marriages, and to grieve for the heartbreak he’d caused, intentionally and unintentionally, to Kaynette and Miranda. Although he understood why Kaynette would never forgive him for how he’d behaved, Blake was gratified that he and Miranda were beginning to mend their friendship. He’d hurt her without realising and it had taken a lot of navel gazing and a particularly large revelation on his part before they could have a conversation like adults. Blake missed her company and didn’t take her forgiveness lightly. 

Thoughts like these used to lead to too much drinking, too much pot and too much general self-destruction. Blake has lost too many years to hangovers and empty relationships that he tried hard to be faithful to. A wan smile played across his lips as he thought about where he was now and who he had the privilege to share his heart with, and all the time that, he had to remind himself, wasn’t wasted with other people. Each failed relationship to this point had taught him something different about himself and what he valued, which gave him a solid foundation to be the best possible partner now. He wasn’t perfect and still made a lot of mistakes, but he’d learned a lot of important lessons in the process. Wishing to turn back the clock and do it all over again with this most cherished of companions didn’t help anything.

Blake heard the screen door open behind him. Adam slidled up beside him and leaned into his side. Blake slipped an arm around him, hugging him close. “Hey there little darlin’”  
“Hey yourself cowboy. Still thinking your thoughts?” Adam stretched up to press a soft kiss on Blake’s cheek.  
“I was but now I’m done.”  
“Good, maybe the burning smell will go away now.” Adam squirmed out of his grasp, anticipating the swat that Blake aimed at him for his cheeky remark.  
“Remind me again why I love you so much?” Blake grumbled. Adam leaned back against the porch rail provocatively.  
“Because I rock your world, Shelton.” he smirked.  
Blake couldn’t help but grin at his antics.  
“Damned right you do, Levine.”

This wonderful, ridiculous, passionate man lounging against his porch rail had been waiting for him at the end of the broken road that Blake had spent his life walking. Entirely unexpectedly Adam had captured his heart and soul, fitting himself so perfectly into Blake’s life that it felt like he’d always been there. Not for the first time, Blake sent thanks up to heaven for whoever sent Adam straight into his arms.


End file.
